


The Shards of the Past

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years after he runned away from the mansion, he came back. To see how everything changed, the woman he loved had children with another man, a man he hates with all his soul, a man with claws... Jean/Logan, Scott/Emma, Ororo/Kurt, Rogue/Gambit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Shards of the Past**

**HELLO guys! This is my first X-men fic ever. I wanted to do it since l was 12, but I was not brave enough to do it and then I told myself you’re older more mature you’re 17 and now you write and talk in English much better than before so I said why not. Also, I’m a HUGE Jean/Logan fan.** **Unfortunately there aren’t much fanfics about them. WE HAVE TO CHANGE THAT. And if you like Jean/Logan fics I really recommend Dark Phoenix Rising stories (especially the Changes series).**

* * *

 

He left everything when he leaved the mansion. He left his family, friends, job, everything he had known all his life. But now here he was again, getting off his car, with his new girlfriend and walking towards the mansion’s main door.

“Scottie, everything will be fine. The professor wanted you to come back. You’re at home!” The blonde woman said to her boyfriend.

“I know Emma, it’s just… Everything between us ended up so bad. I mean she had reasons to hate me but… It was all her fault. I cheated on her because she fell in love with another man.”  Scott said angrily.

“Scott, forget it already! I’m sure Jean has moved on. Just like you did. Now Scottie we are going to enter that door and show everyone how you moved on. And it’s freezing here” She said knocking on the big brown wooden door.

They were waiting until someone opened the door, when they saw a little red-haired girl and an older girl with white hair. The red-haired girl couldn’t be more than six years old and the older one couldn’t be more than ten.

“Who are you sir? And you lady?” The little red-haired girl said shyly.

“I’m Scott Summers and she is Emma Frost. And you two are?” Scott smiled sweetly at them.

“My name is Kayla Wagner. I am a student. And my mom is a teacher just like my dad.” The young white haired mutant said to them politely.

“And you little one? Aren’t you too young to study here?” The blonde woman smiled at her.

“My name is Rachel Anne Howlett I’m five years old. I’m too young to study, but my mommy and my daddy are teachers in the mansion. I will start next year with Jamie.” The little one said sweetly to them.

“Your parents are teachers too? Who’s Jaime?” Scott said looking at the little red-haired mutant.

“Yes, my mommy is a doctor so she is always in the lab, but my mommy is so smart that she’s the biology teacher too. And my daddy is the French and PE teacher. Jaime is my big brother but he is just 30 minutes older than me!” She said looking at them.

“Scott? Is that you?” Ororo said running towards him and hugged him.

“Ro! It’s been so long. How have you been?” Scott said to her.

“Everything is great, Kurt and I got married, and we have three children Kayla, Kenneth and Kurt Jr. What about you?” The older white haired woman said to him sweetly.

“I’ve been fine, I got engaged with Emma but we don’t have any children yet. And how’s …?” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Jean? She’s fine, more than that. She is married too.” Ororo said with precaution.

“Jean is my mommy and Logan is my daddy.” The little girl said proudly.

“Logan is your father, well that doesn’t surprise me.” Scott said disappointed.

“Scott don’t start now.” Hissed Emma.

“So Jean and Logan are together? Married and with kids…” He said again.

“Yes, we are.” A voice said behind them, when they turned around they saw Jean and Logan standing there.

“Mommy, Daddy you know them?” Rachel said jumping in her father’s arms.

“Yes, sweetheart, we were old friends. Why aren’t you sleeping like your brother?” Jean said sweetly to her daughter.

“I was not tired and you and auntie Ro and auntie Marie do girls night when we sleep.  Kayla and I are girls. Why can’t we do it with you?” She said innocently making both women laugh.

“Rachel baby, you’re still young for that. You have to sleep.” Jean tried to reason with her daughter but she knew it didn’t work.

“I am not a baby! I can read already and I can count too! I am a big girl.” She said yawning.

“You are a little girl, a really smart one but still a little one. Let’s go to sleep Rach you should be sleeping hours ago.” Jean took Rachel in her arms.

“Scott, it was nice to see you again. And now you and I young lady are going to bed.” The eldest redhead said.

“No I’m not tired mommy, I am really not.” Rachel said closing her eyes and hugging her mother neck.

“At the end you got the girl… And my motorbike too.” Scott said to Logan.

“Nice to see you too Cyclops. And the Barbie is?” Logan said smiling at them.

“You are so rude. I am Emma Frost, Scott’s fiancé.” The blonde woman said angrily at him.

“Congratulations. Good night Scotter boy, Barbie.” He said leaving the room.

“What a RUDE bastard is that man! He called me Barbie! I am a NATURAL blonde!” Emma said upset at him.

“Well that’s Logan! Such a nice guy, who made my girlfriend of 10 years fell in love with him… Arrogant bastard.” Scott hissed.

“Enough Scottie forget Jean once for all.” Emma said.

“Let’s go to the Bed, tomorrow I will present you to everyone. Now Let’s go to sleep Emms.” Scott Said lovingly to Emma.

“I’m so tired Scottie.” The blonde said walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

**Well Guys more x-men guys will appear in the second Chapter like Charles, Quicksilver, Mystique, Beast, Havok, Gambit, Rogue……**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment to know what you think. And to see what will happen to the kids.**

**In This chapter we met Rachel and Kayla. In the second one we’ll Meet Jamie and Kenneth.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I’m back again! I’m sorry it took me so long to update but I was in school and I was very busy. Sorry! Now it’s summer vacation, I have more time to write, so l will update sooner.**  
  
**I watched X-men: Apocalypse and it was one of the best X-men movies ever! My favorite part was when Jean unleashed the Phoenix, oh and her scene with Logan.**  
  
**Oh! I almost forgot it! Rachel is based in Sophie turner when she was a little girl, there’s a photo of her smiling with two braids.**  
  
**PS: I don’t hate Scott, but it’s fun to play with his jealousy.**  
  
**Guest: I’m glad you like it. Although I’m sorry It’s not a Storm/Logan Story. Though I hope you still read my next chapters!^^**  
  
**Haylie Myers: I’m glad you like it, hopefully you would like the other chapters.^^**

**_Keamlkntl: I’m sorry it took so long! Don’t worry it’s going to have tones of Jean/Logan.^^  
__  
__tx peppa:_ _Yes Scott Its quite a jerk. He blames everyone of his problems…I Hope you like the next chapters._**  
  
**Anyway as l promised in this chapter we’ll meet Jamie and Kenneth… And more characters!**

* * *

 

“Scott? Wake up, we must go to talk to the professor.” The blonde telepath said.

“Mmm… 5 more minutes, Emma.” Scott said hugging her still asleep.

“But we have to wake up. We must have breakfast then we have to meet the  
professor.” Emma said.

“God… Now I have to see those kids again. How fun it will be?” He said sarcastically.

“What kids, Scottie? The little red-haired girl… Rachel? She seems quite a lovely child, Scott.” She replied.  
“I know she is a lovely child, just like her mother. But not like her father, stupid bastard he got my girl, got married with her and they even have kids for fucks sake!” He hissed with fury in his voice.

“Wait, this is because of Jean and Logan… Scott for heaven’s sake! She is married with that man and have kids with him! Get over it!” She said angrily.

“I’m sorry Emms , you’re the only woman I love but it makes my blood boil when I see them together. Jean and I … We were together for 10 long years since we were 17! Then the Professor told us we had a mission in Canada and l saved his life! And when she healed him at the moment she saw him I know something happened to her, she tried to deny it but she was in love with him. But we started to act every time more cold towards each other, we weren’t the same… Everything changed because of that animal! That’s when the day before her 28th birthday I cheated on her… The worst part was that I thought she cheated on me with Logan, but she didn’t cheated. I couldn’t stand her look of pain and anger, we were supposed to get married and I fucked everything up, so I left… And 7 years after that, I see her again happier than ever and married with Logan. “He said sadly.

“I love you, Scottie but… You should have trusted her.”

“I got over her a long time ago, I love you Emma. I want to be with you, have children with you… It’s just I am afraid.” He hugged her tightly.

“Afraid of what? Me falling in love with someone else? Sugar, I love you too, because that happened doesn’t mean it has to happen again, you fool.” She smiled sweetly at him before kissing him on the lips.

“You’re the best, but unfortunately we have to go.”

“Let’s get dressed then.”

Five minutes later they were in the kitchen, where they saw a blue kid with a tail and a smaller kid with dark brown hair. Both of them were eating ice cream although it was winter. And Emma was going to sit in the left chair but that brown haired kid stopped her.   
  
“You can’t sit here miss… It’s my little sister’s chair.” The smallest kid said.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry young boy… Who are you?” Emma said sweetly to him.   
  
“I am Jaime and he is Kenny. He’s blue. And you?”  
  
“It’s True, I’m blue and a tail! I am the coolest X-men ever!” The blue haired mutant said proudly.   
  
“Her name is Emma Frost and I am Scott Summers, nice to meet you guys. Let me guess you’re Kenneth aren’t you?” Scott said to him.   
  
“Da! Yes it’s me! When I grow up I will become an X-men and Rachel will be our leader! And we will save all mutants!” Kenny said excited.    
  
“Why would be Rach our leader? She is just 5 years old!” Jaime said.   
  
“So are you Jaime! Remember you are 5 years old too! Cause you too are twins. She will be our leader because she is a telepath just like auntie Jeannie and grandpa Charles.” Kenneth replied.   
  
“So What?! I have two claws in each hand I should be the leader!” The dark haired mutant replied.   
  
“And because she is smarter than you!” The white haired mutant he mocked him.   
  
“I am the best in what I do!” Jaime replied angrily.   
  
“Boys don’t you think it’s a bit early to eat ice cream?” Emma tried to change the subject.   
  
“We woke up early just to eat ice cream, because when uncle Remy and uncle Bobby see the ice cream they always eat it all. And it’s not fair!” Jaime replied.  
  
While Emma and the kids were talking more people came to the kitchen and since it was Christmas, most of the students were in their homes with their parents except for the kids who had no family which were in the school.   
  
“You two ate all the ice cream! Why!” Iceman sounded like an angry little child.   
  
“BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS EAT IT!” Jaime screamed at him.   
  
“HEY! That’s not truth! Remy eats it TOO!” Bobby shouted at him.   
  
“Excuses Bobby! You’re the only one who eats it!” Remy replied.  
  
“ENOUGH! Stop it! All of you!” Scott screamed at them.   
  
“Relax, man we were just joking chill.” Remy said leaving the room.   
  
“Jaime, Kenny mommy says you too have to go to the living room!” Rachel said coming in the room.   
  
“Bye Emma and you…. I don’t like you.” Jaime said running away from the room.   
  
“Good morning Emma.” The little redhead said politely to her but ignoring Scott.   
  
“Why did you shout Scooter boy?” Logan replied.   
  
“Maybe if you raised your children right they wouldn’t act so stupid!” Scott hissed to him.   
  
“Excuse me? Raised them right? We do raise our children right. Don’t we Jeannie?” Logan said almost unleashing his claws but Jean stopped him.   
  
“Really Scott? Jaime is five years old and Kenneth is 8. This is like how children play… Besides it’s Bobby the one who always eats the ice cream.” Jean replied politely.   
  
“Mommy doesn’t love you fool… You think because you say mean things she will love you again? Because she doesn’t, my mommy just loves my daddy! Not you Scotter boy. Now I see why Daddy doesn’t like you.” Rachel replied angrily at him.   
  
“Rachel! You don’t say things like that to no one!” Jean said to her daughter. “But mommy I was protecting you! He is mean to Jaime and Kenny.” The little mutant looked at the floor ashamed.    
  
“No, she is right I’m sorry little one I reacted like that. I was gone for so long that I forgot how to act around children I apologize for what I said before.” Scott Said.   
  
“It’s alright, I forgive you Scott…But I still don’t like you. Mommy I want to go with you.” Rachel replied.   
  
“To the lab? You shouldn’t be there but… Let’s go. I’ll show you how everything works there.” Jean smiled sweetly at her.   
  
“Yes, mommy. Bye, Emma! I love you Daddy.” The little girl kissed her father’s cheek and then went to grab her mother’s hand.   
  
“You are a lucky asshole.” Scott said.   
  
“I know. Bye Scooter.” Logan smiled at him.   
  
“Was that necessary Scott!” Emma said angrily at him.   
  
“Emma… I’m sorry.” He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I’m back again! I’m sorry it took me so long to update but I had no inspiration. Sorry! Now it’s almost summer, I have more time to write, so l will update sooner. Once a week I promise!**

**I watched Logan like 2 months ago and it was the best X-men movie ever! My favorite part was when Laura said daddy at the end it was so sad. Which it made me think I adore X-23 so I decided to include her in this story. In this fic all mutants are alive Logan saved Laura in alkali lake and then they adopted her (that happened before Rachel and Jamie were born).**

**Kids ages: Jaime and Rachel 5, Laura 11, Kayla 10, Kenneth 8.**

**PS: I don’t hate Scott, but it’s fun to play with his jealousy. (I actually dislike him a lot he is a duche)**

**SageQ: I sure will dear:^^**  
  
**Rude Guest: If you don’t like it, don’t read it.**

**Kind Guest: I’m glad you like it. Although I’m sorry It’s not a Storm/Logan Story. Though I hope you still read my next chapters!^^**

**Haylie Myers: I’m glad you like this story! You are so kind I will update next week sorry for the six months without updating^^**

**tx peppa: Yes! I made her look too nice but it was just the second chapter. Emma is actually jealous. Maybe she does ;).^^**

* * *

He and Emma had been living in the mansion for over a month and things were not easy. He hated Logan so much. That filthy animal stole his supposed future wife. He even had three kids with her! Those kids are the worst; especially Rachel that girl hated him for no reason at all. She sure does look like Jean but she has Logan’s personality, the other one Jaime is a little Logan but he is more troublesome. And the last brat was that girl who doesn’t talk. It’s been almost a month and he didn’t even heard her voice. Laura was a mystery besides she couldn’t be Jean’s daughter because they broke up 8 years ago and that brat must be 12.

“Scottie? Why are you awake so soon?” Emma muttered.

“It’s not that soon. We should wake up and go to have breakfast.” Scott said before kissing her.

“Are you okay my love?” Emma said sweetly.

“Of course I am my love.” Scott said before kissing her again.

Both of them dressed themselves and went straight to the kitchen. For the first time since they were here, they saw that mute girl with Rachel and Jaime eating the three of them in the table. They looked really cute, like a perfect family. That just gave Scott more reasons to hate them and their father. Laura was looking at him with disgust just as Rachel always does.  
“Good morning children. Where are the other kids?” Emma asked sweetly.

“Kenny and Kay are with uncle Kurt and auntie Ro with lots of students. They will come back tomorrow.” Rachel explained.

“Where are your parents?” Scott asked looking the children as if he was better than they were.

“Our mommy must be with uncle Hank while daddy is here watching other students.” Jaime replied.

“Now go away.” Rachel said.

“Little red we won’t go anywhere until we eat something.” Scott replied.

“I didn’t meant Emma I just meant you. We don’t like you.” Rachel spat.

“I don’t really care if you do or if you don’t. Now move we must sit there too.” Scott said.

“SCOTT! Why are you always such a bastard with them?” Emma angrily said to her boyfriend.

“Because they are nothing but a bunch of bastards the THREE OF THEM!” He screamed at the children.

“I’ll tell daddy what you said! He will hurt you for making me cry.” Rachel screamed to Scott leaving the kitchen crying looking for her father. Unfortunately, for her she didn’t saw her father anywhere so she went to the lab where her mother and her uncle were working.

“Mommy!” Rachel said crying jumping to her mother’s arms.

“Rach, why are you crying sweetheart?” Jean said softy caressing her daughter’s hair.

“He said I am a bastard. Mommy what’s that?” The little red-haired girl kept crying on her mother’s neck.

“Who call you that?” Jean asked her voice was dark and angry it didn’t sound like her normal voice.

“Scott! Mommy. I hate him I want him to leave.” Rachel said.

“Let’s go to the kitchen. We’ll talk to him.” She calmed her daughter.

Logan go to the kitchen with Jaime and Laura. She telepathically said to her husband.

Is everything all right? That asshole did something again, didn’t he? Logan replied his wife.

“I’ll go with you. Jean.” Hank said.

Rachel was in her mother’s arms. But when she saw Remy she immediately jumped into his arms. Hugging him sweetly.

“Scott said bad things about us.” She said crying softy.  
“He is an asshole, Rach.” He said sweetly.

When they suddenly heard a scream coming from the kitchen. The moment they went to the kitchen saw Scott on the floor screaming in pain with his leg pierced by two claws. Laura’s claws.

“Daddy, mommy he made Rachel cry. THIS IDIOT CALLED US BASTARDS.” Laura screamed.

“Oh so you talk now?” Scott said sarcastically but he screamed when Laura stabed him again.

“Laura don’t! Come here.” Jean told to her eldest daughter.

“But he said bad things!”

“Jaime don’t even think about it.” Logan warned his son who was going to show his two little silver claws.

“No one will make Rachel cry. She is the baby one. I am the eldest it’s my duty to protect her.” Jaime said protecting his sister.

Laura hid her claws again, she kicked Scott in a place where man don’t like to be hit and went with Rachel and Remy.

“Two of them with claws. It’s funny isn’t it? What about you little red do you become a psychotic bitch when you get angry just like your mother?” Scott laughed and Logan was going to hit him but before he grabbed him Rachel replied to him.

“My mommy is not a bitch. And I am little PHOENIX!” Suddenly Rachel’s eyes turned orange and red as the fire itself. Her tiny little hand pointed to Scott and screamed again.

“I HATE YOU.”

Then suddenly everything crashed down. And Scott was send backwards but she wasn’t done far from it. Scott started to scream and Rachel kept hurting his head, she was on his mind and she was destroying everything about him she could. When Jean using her telepathy made her sleep.

“Scott we all need to talk.” The professor said entering the room obviously upset.


End file.
